dammedfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive: Rescuing Gilbert
Recusing Gilbert was a roleplay event that took place on March 29, 2011. Gilbert had escaped from the labs in an earlier rp and lay in the infirmary giving a perfect opportunity for Jenner, Clearly, Jo, and Mao to hatch a plan and free the captured demon. The log of this RP can be found here and here . Summary This rp consisted of Jenner, Mao, Jo Lee, Clearly Lathyrus, Evie De Havilland, Shamira Barker, Zasha Belikov, Aitouxelle D'Zwart, James Rice, Vincent Van Wallonia, Dante, Gilbert, Cillian Bradley, Jace Barnard, and Neirin Paderau. Jenner and Jo Lee were conversing in the library, when Jenner asked Jo to help him liberate Gilbert from the building feeling guilty for his capture and possible "enslavement" to the program. Jo's partner Mao recruited Clearly Lathyrus to help them cause trouble as the shadow demon walked by. Cillian Bradley happened to be in the library at the time, and he overheard the entire plan. Jenner left to seduce Captain Shamira Barker and sneak the keys to the guardhouse from her, which he then handed off to Clearly. While Jenner flirted with Shamira, Mao placed her hand on the air vent and sent everyone in the infirmary to sleep. Jenner returned to the infirmary to meet Mao, Jo, and Clearly. Evie De Havilland had also shown up there, and she and Mao were enlisted to distract Shamira a little while longer. Meanwhile, Cillian was still observing and noticed Vincent Van Wallonia and his partner taking pictures. Dante followed Clearly in the shadows as he left to the guardhouse, but Clearly noticed him and spent some time diverting his attention as Jenner and Jo carried Gilbert out of the infirmary. Their plans changed because of this, and in the end, Mao and Jo wound up breaking into the guardhouse by force and trying to open the gate while Jenner dragged the still-sleeping Gilbert away. Vincent tattled to Captain Zasha Belikov, but he was caught up in helping Cillian to the infirmary after he'd fallen down the stairs, so Captain Aitouxelle D'Zwart and Shamira were the ones to subdue Jenner, Mao, and Jo. The three were called up to General James Rice’s office, where their punishments were announced. Jenner was to be tied to a pole for three days with little to no food, Mao was to be sent to the labs for pain testing and Jo was to be put in solitary confinement and suffer from his partner’s pain. Jenner confessed his undying love to Shamira as he was tied up. After Effects *Jenner's punishment *The extent of sympathy pain *Foreshadowing of horrific scientic research at the base Trivia *As James was about to dish out the punishment for Jenner, Jo, and Mao, creators in the land of OOC were flipping out unsure of what would become of the three making a certain noise of great stress. This noise was "Hrrrrrrrrrrrrn" and later used for the name of the OOC chatroom, "hrrrrn" Category:Archive: RP Records